Trouble at The Duke Farm
by star1kings
Summary: This story takes place 3 and a half years after the Duke Boys were involved in a serious car accident. Bo finally drives alone and regrets his decision.


This story happens 3 and a half years after the Duke Boys were involved in a bad car accident.

The Dukes now owned close to 3 thousand acreage in Hazzard. Most of the farm land was foreclosed on by Boss Hogg. Months after he died it was discovered by the Atlanta bank auditor that Jesse's farm was considered paid in full back in 1980; in a letter sent to the bank by Boss Hogg. All the money that Jesse had paid for the mortgage was considered an overpayment. Therefore all monies paid had to be refunded. Since Lulu didn't have liquid assests, she traded farm land to the Duke boys for the over payment. She then sold the rest of the land that J.D. foreclosed on to the Dukes for a fair price. They in turn, rented out the farm houses for a small amount of money and they farmed the fields themselves. They used about 2 thousand acreage for growing cotton and the rest for corn and food.

Friday night/early Saturday morning

Rosco had a hard time sleeping that night. He tried everything to get himself to fall asleep. There was something wrong, he felt it in his bones. He just couldn't figure out what it was. Around 1am, he gave up and slowly got out of bed. He was careful that he didn't wake the sleeping figure that lay next to him. Rosco went downstairs, grabbed his keys and didn't even grab a cup of coffee.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"It's alright, girl. I won't be gone long." The dog's barking woke up Rosco's new wife, Rose Ellen. Who he had married about two years ago. She was the bank teller at the Bank of Hazzard. He dated her on and off for several years.

"Honey? You alright?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. I need to go on patrol."

"This early?"

"Yeah, can't sleep. Something ain't right. I'll be back in a couple hours." She gave him a kiss and watched him leave. She looked at the young basset hound and sighed.

"Come on Jake." The happy dog followed her back upstairs.

Rosco went out in the thunder storm and drove around the back roads of Hazzard for two hours. The rain came down hard and lightning crashed across the sky as he drove.

"Come on Rosco. Nothing's wrong. Just head on home." He told himself. "Just one more place to look." He answered.

He went down a road that was rarely used. It was used mainly by the Dukes to drive from farm field to farm field. As Rosco made his way down Route 24 the rain had finally stopped. He drove towards a bridge that went over a deep creek. The closer he got to the bridge the bad feeling he had, had gotten stronger. A flash of lightning lite up the sky that revealed a figure on the bridge. Rosco turned on his alley light and aimed it towards the figure. It was Bo's dog pacing back and forth in the road.

"Bear? Why in the world would Bo let him out in this weather? Unless..."

Rosco grabbed his cb, "Sheriff Rosco callin' Hazzard County Emergency, come back."

"This is Hazzard County Hospital, what is your emergency?"

"I'm not sure but send an ambulance out to Route 24, by the old rail bridge. I'm thinkin' someone went into the creek."

"Unit is on the way." Rosco threw down the handle and got out of the vehicle. Bear ran up to Rosco and barked. He turned around and ran towards the other side of the bridge, stopped and barked again. Indiating for Rosco to follow him.

Rosco got several blankets out of trunk, he figured if someone went off the road and into the creek, they would be cold. He grabbed a road flare that was laying next to the blankets to alert the medics on his location.

"Show me where he is, Bear." Bear went down the embankment and Rosco followed him. Bear reached Bo and nudged his side in an effert to wake his master. Rosco shinned the flashlight to where Bear was and saw Bo laying on his stomach, half in the creek and half on the bank.

Rosco pulled Bo from the fast rising creek, praying that Bo was still alive. When he turned him onto his back, Bo woke up and moaned in pain.

"Bo? Bo it's me, Rosco. I'm here to help ya."

"Rosco?" Bo asked in a whisper.

"Where are you hurt, Bo?" He asked as he placed the blankets on top of Bo.

"I'm cold." Rosco shined the flashlight around.

"Bo, was there anyone else with you?"

"No." Rosco was relieved to hear that. He knew that Luke was in Capital City at a farm auction. He wouldn't be home until later that day.

"What happened?"

"Something let loose. Lost control."

"Was another car involved?" Silence.

"Bo?" Rosco placed his hand onto the side of Bo's face.

"Bo?" Bo slowly opened his eyes.

"Was there another car?"

"Only...me. I'm...cold."

"Ambulance is on the way, just hold on." Rosco lit the road flare that he brought with him and set it several feet away from them. Rosco then sat behind Bo and pulled him up onto his lap. He put his arms around Bo to help him keep warm. Fifteen minutes later, Rosco saw headlights of a vehicle approach.

"Jake, over there!" Harley pointed over to where he saw the flare. When Harley and Jake reached Bo, he was shivering severely.

"Bo? It's me Harley. We're here to help ya. Where are you hurt?" Silence. "Bo?" Bo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Harley.

"I'm...cold." Harley took out his pen light and shinned it into Bo's eyes.

"He's going into shock. Let's load him up." They got Bo onto the stokes basket and carried him to the waiting ambulance. Bear was walking next to them all the way up.

"Come here, Bear." Rosco patted his leg with his hand. Bear looked at Rosco then back to Bo.

"Go Bear." Bo told him. Bear barked and went with Rosco as they got Bo into the ambulance.

"Code 3, Jake." Jake turned on the sirins and put the vehicle into drive.

"Crank up the heat." Harley placed an oxygen mask over Bo's mouth and nose.

"Bo. I have to remove your wet clothes, okay?" Bo nodded and Harley started to remove Bo's boots and socks. When he removed Bo's pants, he placed a towel over his waist and used a scissors to cut off Bo's shirt. Once he removed everything, he placed several blankets onto Bo.

"Hang on Bo. We're almost there."

"This is unit 1, we have a code 28 and 31. We're 8 minutes out." Jake relaid the information to the hospital.

Meanwhile in Capital City; Luke was laying in a motel bed wide awake. For the last several hours he laid on his back staring at the ceiling of his hotel room. He looked at the clock, it read 4am.

"Heck with it." Luke got up and dressed. He went to the lobby and got a cup of coffee from the breakfast bar. The young lady at the front desk smiled when he approached her.

"I'm going to check out early." He handed her the keys to his room.

"I'll only charge you for a half day then."

"Thank you." She smiled as he paid his bill. "Have a nice day, sir."

"You too, ma'am." She watched him as he walked out the front doors. As Luke walked towards the doors, another young lady walked up behind the clerk and told her.

"Should of gotten his number when I had the chance."

"I think he's taken."

"How do you know?"

"Gold ring on his finger." The clerk replied.

"Figures, the good ones are always taken." She pouted as the other lady just laughed. Luke walked to his truck and went to the cattle auction barn; where his newly aquired animals were stored. He drove up to the security guard shack and met a guard that looked like he just woke up.

"What can I do ya for, Luke?"

"Leavin' for Hazzard early. Just here to pick up my animals and feed." He showed him his receipt.

"Good to go, Luke. You know where to go?"

"Yes, sir. Barn number 3."

"Want some help loadin' them up?"

"Sure. Thanks." They got to the barn and loaded up the animals and feed. He bought two pairs of alpacas, two llamas, several ducks and two pairs of pigs. Bo was in charge of buying the horses. He buys a varity of different kind, work horses, show horses and race horses; one even won the Kentucky Derby.

"Thanks, John." Luke shook his hand.

"No problem, keeps me awake. You got everything you needed?"

"Wanted to pick up cotton seed but I got to get going."

"Hold up, Lukas." They both turned around and saw Jacob, one of the dealers at the auction. "I'll give you a cheaper price then what you can get today."

"How old is the seed?"

"Last years."

"Sounds good."

"Follow me." Luke walked with him to the other side of the barn. He saw bags of cotton seed on the bed of a flatbed truck.

"I'll let ya have it for 70 cents a pound."

"You sure? Going price is 84. "

"I am, Lukas."

"I need a total of 20 thousand pounds but I have to go to Hazzard and borrow a flatbed."

"Just so happens I have all of that here."

"You got yourself a deal, Jacob." Luke held out his hand and Jacob shook it. He got out his wallet and took out a check. Luke filled in the amount and Jacob's name, then signed it.

"Here you go." Luke handed him the check.

"Thanks, Lukas. I'll follow ya." They got the truck set up and Jacob followed Luke back to Hazzard. When they got to the farm, they unhooked Luke's trailer and got the animals into the barn.

"Well, lets get the seed inside before it starts to rain again." Jacob told Luke as they both looked up at the oncoming rain clouds.

"Back her in." Luke told Jacob as he walked into the barn. They talked as they started to unload the 500 bags of seed from the flatbed. Luke was stacking the bags on several wooden pallets when they heard the engine of a car. Luke walked out of the barn and saw Rosco's patrol car coming up the drive.

"Rosco?" Luke looked at his watch, it read 7am.

"What did you do this time, Lukas?" Jacob laughed as he walked up to Luke.

"Nothing that I know of." As Rosco got out of the car, Luke walked up to him. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I called the hotel, said you left." Rosco opened the back door and a sleeping Bear woke up. Luke looked into the back of the patrol car and saw Bear.

"Rosco, what happened?" Luke looked around and noticed that Jesse's old truck was gone. "Rosco, is Bo alright?" Bear got out of car and walked up to Luke.

"He got hurt last night. He's in the hospital..." Luke was about to walk to his Dodge truck but Rosco grabbed Luke's arm and held him back.

"Hold up, Luke! He'll be fine, I don't want you to get hurt racin' over to the hospital." Luke pushed his hair back and sighed.

"What happened?"

"Not sure. He said something let loose in Jesse's old truck, lost control. He went into the creek off of the old rail bridge."

"That's just great." He said sarcastically. "He finally started to drive a truck on the road by himself and he gets in an accident. You realize that he may never drive again?" Luke headed towards his truck, as he took ahold of the handle he stopped and turned to look at Rosco. "Wait a minute. What where you doing there at that time?"

"Couldn't sleep. So I drove around for several hours. Came across Bear standing on the bridge off of Route 24. He lead me to Bo."

"How long was he out there?"

"Not sure. He was going into shock when I got there." Jacob walked up to Luke and placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Lukas, I'll unload the rest for ya."

"Thanks man, I owe ya." Luke shook Jacob's hand.

"Just go."

"I'll call Coy to help with the animals."

"Thanks, Rosco!" Luke drove away as both men stood by the barn.

"I best make that call. When I'm done, I'll help you unload the truck."

"Thanks."

Close to 8am

Luke walked into the Hospital and saw Jane.

"Where is he?"

"Room 102."

"Thanks." Luke walked into the room and saw Bo sleeping with several heavy blankets on top of him. Jane followed him into the room.

"He was suffering from hypothermia and was going into shock when Jake and Harley arrived." Luke nodded as he sat down onto a chair. "When we are sure that he can regulate his body temperature on his own, he'll be released. Could be later today or tomorrow. He also broke 2 ribs."

"Thanks, Jane."

"You're welcome." She said as she patted his shoulder before she walked out of the room. Luke moved the chair closer to the bed and gently pushed Bo's hair out of his eyes. He watched Bo sleep for several minutes before he sat back and closed his eyes. Four hours later he woke up when the nurse walked into the room.

"Hey, Luke?" The nurse shook his arm to wake him. Luke opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Bo is ready to go home at anytime. With restrictions." Luke looked at Bo who was sitting up, looking alittle confused.

"He okay?"

"I'm fine." Bo answered. The nurse nodded when Luke looked at her.

"I'll be right back." Jane left the room.

"Bo, what happened?" Luke took Bo's jeans and helped Bo put them on.

"Not sure. Felt something break loose and lost control. The last thing I remember was Bear helping me to the bank of the creek." Bo fell silent as if he was remembering something. "Where's is he?"

"Bear's fine. Rosco brought him home."

"Oh, yeah. I remember Rosco putting some blankets on me. What was he doing there?"

"Rosco told me he couldn't sleep, so he went on patrol. Drove around for several hours and saw Bear in the middle of the road. Lead him to you. Saved your life." Bo just stared at Luke.

"Bo? You alright?"

"Yeah. What do you mean he saved my life?"

"When he found you, you were going into shock." Bo nodded then look around the room.

"Bo? What are you looking for?"

"My shirt." Just as he said that, Jane walked in.

"Harley had to cut your shirt off, I found one for you to have." She showed him a white dress shirt. "Lost and found. Also, I got this for you to wear." She handed him a Carhartt jacket. "You can keep both."

"Thanks." Bo smiled at her as he took the shirt and jacket. Bo slowly put on his shirt and Luke helped him with his boots.

"Let's get out of here, cuz."

"You drivin,' or am I?" Bo asked as he put on his jacket.

"Really? How can you joke around like this? You just got released from the hospital."

"Only way I know how to deal with stuff." Luke grinned and he hung his arm on Bo's shoulder as they walked out to the truck. Twenty minutes later they arrived back at the farm where they were greeted by a happy dog, an equally excided toddler and their cousin Coy.

"Hey, boys. You okay, Bo?" Coy asked as he walked up to the truck.

"I think so." Bo replied as he opened the door.

"Man, I'm thinkin' Luke should not leave you home alone. Trouble seems to find ya." The second Bo got out of the truck, Tommy gave him a hug around his legs.

"Bo-Bo!"

"Hi, Tommy." Bo patted his back. When Tommy saw Luke, he ran up to him and hugged his legs as well.

"Hey, Tommy."

"I got the animals fed for you and the horses are still in the barn. I wasn't sure if you wanted them out in the fields this morning."

"Thanks Coy. I think it would be best if I left them inside today. Looks like it's not done storming today." Bo answered.

"Do you need help today?"

"Nah, Coy. If it's stormin' out, there's not much we can do." Luke replied. "You two want to stay for lunch?"

"Want to stay, Tommy?" Coy asked the excited toddler. Tommy didn't answer, instead he ran into the house.

"I guess we'll stay for lunch." They all went into the house and Luke made up some soup and sandwiches. As they sat down for lunch the rain started up again.

As they were finishing up with their lunch. Coy noticed that Bo barely ate and he still had his jacket on.

"You feeling alright, Bo?"

"Not really hungry." Bo set his spoon down and glanced up to Luke. "I'm gonna lay down."

"Okay." Luke took Bo's untouched sandwich and wrapped it up. Coy helped Luke put the rest of the meal away.

"Tommy, we best get home. Bo doesn't feel very good." Tommy frowned but nodded his head anyway. "See you later Luke. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks for the help this mornin'." Luke held out his hand and Coy shook it.

"No, problem." Coy looked down at Tommy and replied. "Let's go home, hon." Tommy put his arms up to indicate that he wanted to be picked up. Coy picked Tommy up and headed back to his farm. Luke put the bowls in the sink and quickly washed them before he went to check on Bo. Luke went to their bedroom and noticed that Bo was laying down and had several blankets on top of him.

"Bo, you okay?"

"Just really cold."

"Bo, did you lie to the doctor on how you were feeling?"

"No. He told me my temperature was back to normal and that there was no real reason to stay." Bo opened his eyes and continued. "If you want to call and ask him you can."

"I believe you, Bo." Luke took off his jeans and put on some pajama bottoms. He crawled into bed and laid down next to Bo in an effort to help warm him up. They both slept for three hours and only woke when the phone rang. Luke rolled over and answered the phone that was on their night stand.

"Duke farm, this is Luke." Luke listened to the caller for several seconds. "Thanks for callin', Cooter." Luke hung up the phone and got out of bed.

Bo rolled onto his back and looked at Luke, who was now putting on his jeans. "What's goin' on, Luke?"

"Bad storm headed our way. I got to make sure the animals are secure and put the trucks into the barn." Bo sat up and was going to get out of bed.

"Bo, just rest. I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bo laid back down and pulled the blankets up to his neck. Luke smiled at seeing just a small tuff of blond hair peaking out of all the blankets. Luke went to the porch and put on his boots, then went to the barn to secure the animals and to put the trucks into the storage barn. The wind started to pick up as Luke headed back to the house. When Luke got into the house he turned on the radio.

"There is a tornado warning in effect for Hazzard and Chickasaw counties until 5 pm. Please seek shelter as a tornado has been sighted in Sweetwater and is headed our way." Luke was headed for the bedroom but stopped at the phone.

"Better call Coy." Luke said out loud to himself as he picked up the phone. "Hey, Coy. Grab Tommy and get to the cellar." "I was on my way down. I'll call you later, bye." "Bye." Luke hung up the phone and headed to their bedroom.

"Hey, Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"Tornado warning. We should head on down to the cellar." Bo sat up and grabbed his jacket and they went down to the storm cellar."

"Remember the last time we did this?" Luke asked as he turned on the light. Bo looked at Luke and replied. "No." Bo looked around and saw an old cot and several blankets laying on top of it. Bo sat down onto the cot and placed the blankets around himself to keep warm.

"You still cold?"

"Alittle." Luke sat down next to Bo. He glanced down and saw an old car magazine on the floor. Luke smiled and picked it up. He started to read it as Bo laid his head against the wall.

"What time is it?" Bo asked as he had his eyes closed.

"4:30. Tornado warning is in effect until 5."

"Hope the animals will be okay." Bo's eyes flew open as his said that, he got up off the cot and headed for the stairs.

"Bo! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Bear. I got to get him." Bo got up the cellar stairs and opened the door. "Bear!" Bear barked and ran to Bo. "Come on, boy!" Bear went down the stairs with Bo following.

"I'm sorry Bo. I should have called him down."

"It's okay, I forgot too, Luke." Bear sat on the floor next to Luke's legs, as Bo sat down on the cot next to Luke. Around 5:10 they went upstairs and noticed that the power was out. As they made their way outside, Luke tripped over the leg of a kitchen chair and landed on the floor.

"Ow!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Luke got to his feet and replied as they made their way outside. "You think with as many times one of us has tripped over that dang chair, we'd have moved it by now." When they got outside they noticed that several tree branches were down and the farm yard was flooded with about a foot of water. Bo followed Luke into the barn.

"Animals seem fine." Luke replied as he was petting one of the sheep on it's head. Bo went to where the trucks were and picked up the cb.

"Breaker one-nine, breaker one-nine callin' Coy Duke. You out there? Come back."

"This is Coy. We're fine, power's out by me."

"Same with us. If you want to come over with Tommy, you're more than welcome ta."

"Thanks, but I think we'll stay here."

"Alright, take it easy. I'm gone." Bo made his way back to the animal barn to find that Luke was walking towards him.

"I got ahold of Coy, he's fine. Power's out by him as well."

"Animals are fine. We might as well finish feeding them and head back inside." Bo nodded and they both made their way inside the barn to feed the animals. When they got done they went back into the house. Luke grabbed the lanterns and lite them, while Bo went to the living room and proceeded to make a fire in the fireplace.

"You okay?" Luke asked as he approached him with a lite lantern.

"Still cold."

"I'll make you some hot chocolate." Luke went to the kitchen and boiled some water, while Bo went to the bedroom to get some blankets.

"Here you are, Bo." Luke walked up to Bo who was sitting in front of the fireplace with blankets wrapped around him.

"Thanks." Bo took the hot chocolate and started to drink.

"You sure you're alright?" Bo shrugged as Luke sat next to him.

"No, I'm not alright. First time I drive Jesse's truck alone in 3 years, I almost get killed." Luke saw the look in Bo's eyes.

"Bo, I'm not sure what to say to you. But you can't live like..." Before Luke could finish his sentance, Bo interupted him. "Why not? My god, Luke! If Rosco didn't show up when he did, I would have died. You even said that! I'm sticking to driving tractors and horses. Safer that way." Before Luke could say anymore, they heard a knock on the door. Luke just sat there looking at Bo, not sure what to say to him. When they heard the knock again, Bo replied. "Best answer the door." Bo was going to stand up, when Luke took ahold of his arm.

"I'll get it." Before he went to the door, he added. "I'm sorry, Bo. It's your choice and I'll respect your decision."

"Thank you." Bo gave him a small smile.

"Wonder who that could be?" Luke went to the door and was surprised to see Coy and Tommy standing on the porch.

"Coy?"

"Sorry but Tommy was scared and wanted to come over. First time in a blackout. Could we just stay the night?"

"Sure, Coy." They all walked into the living room and saw that Bo was now on the couch covered with the blankets.

"Hey, Bo." Luke placed his hand onto Bo's shoulder. He waited until Bo opened his eyes and looked at him. "Coy and Tommy are here."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah. Tommy was scared is all. Are you okay?"

"Getting alittle warmer." Tommy walked up to Bo and handed him his stuffed bear.

"Here, Bo-Bo." Bo smiled and took the bear.

"Thanks Tommy." Tommy sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, as Luke took out some cards and a coloring book. Tommy sat on the floor coloring, as Luke and Coy played cards at the kitchen table. As they continued to play cards, Tommy made his way to the couch and slept next to Bo. Several minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Luke got up to answer it, it was Rosco.

"Hey, Luke. Just checking on people. You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we are. Coy and Tommy are here as well."

"Was there much damage to either place?" Luke looked at Coy and Coy replied. "Just the power was out and several trees down. No damage to the house or barns."

"Same here." Replied Luke.

"Is Bo okay?"

"Yeah, 2 broken ribs. He's sleeping right now. Just trying to keep warm."

"That's good. I'm glad he's going to be alright."

"Listen, I can't thank you enough. You saved his life. There's no way I can ever repay you."

"Yeah there is." Luke gave Rosco a confused look. "Just take care of him." Rosco smiled. "I best get going. I have to check on the Johnson's." Luke put out his hand. "Thanks again, Rosco." Rosco shook Luke's hand and nodded.

"Good night Luke, Coy."

"Night." Coy replied as Rosco left. Coy looked into the living room and saw Tommy asleep. "It's only 6:30 and Tommy's asleep. He's going to be awake before the chickens tomorrow."

"He can help us feed the animals then." Luke started to laugh.

"Did you get the generator running?" Coy asked when he opened the fridge and saw no light.

"Shoot. I got distrated. I'll be right back." Luke went outside and fired up the generator; so the freezer and fridge could stay running. Several hours later, Coy and Luke went to bed. The next morning Luke decided to let Bo sleep, since Coy was there to help feed the animals. When they got done feeding the animals, they went back into the house for breakfast.

"Morning Bo." Coy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. Breakfast is almost done."

"Thanks."

"How you feeling, Bo?" Luke asked him as he washed up in the kitchen sink.

"Alittle sore from sleeping on the couch but I'm okay."

"Where's Tommy?"

"Still sleeping." Bo nodded towards the couch. Coy walked into the living room and saw Tommy sleeping. Coy smiled as he tipped toed out of the room.

"Well, I guess you're saying for breakfast." Bo smiled as he loaded Coy's plate up with eggs.

"Looks that way." They talked as they ate breakfast. About an hour later, Tommy woke up and Coy decided to head home. Luke joined Coy to help with his animals while Bo stayed at their farm. When Luke got back home, he found Bo asleep in their room. The power came back on when he was at Coy's, so Bo had turned off the generator before he laid down. He went to the living room and picked up a magazine to read, while he waited for Bo to wake. Several hours later Bo woke up and looked for Luke.

"Hey, Lukas?" When Bo realized that Luke was sleeping he tried to walk out of the living room, so he didn't wake Luke up.

"Hey, Bo." Bo turned around and replied.

"Sorry for waking you. I didn't realize that you were sleeping."

"It's alright. I needed to get up soon anyway. Got to clean up the yard."

"You got help, you know?"

"I know. You okay now?"

"Just have to watch my ribs." They made their way out to the yard and looked around. The horses were out in the pasture with the sheep and lambs. While the chicken and goats were wondering around the farm yard.

"Were you serious about what you said last night?" Luke asked as he was picking up some downed branches.

"About not driving anymore? Yes, I was." He replied as he dragged a large branch over to the side of the barn.

"Okay. I wonder what happened to the truck?"

"I don't know. Guess we should call Cooter." Bo went inside and called Cooter when they got done cleaning up the yard.

"Hey, Cooter."

"Hey, Bo. Was just going to call ya. Truck's totaled. Found it several miles down the creek against some rocks."

"No way of saving it?"

"Not worth it, buddy. Frame's shot. You can come on over to see for yourself."

"We'll be over in a bit."

"See ya later." Bo hung up the phone and went outside, where Luke was waiting for him by the Dodge truck.

"Figured you would want to look at the truck."

"Cooter said it was totaled."

"You sure you want to look?" Luke remembered the nightmares that both of them had after their accident 3 and half years ago. Bo reached for the door handle but stopped himself. He put his arm down next to his side and stood there silent, looking at the truck. Luke waited until Bo spoke.

"I..um. Think I better not."

"I'll call Cooter, tell him to take it to the junk yard. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." As Luke made his way to the house, Bo called out. "Hey Luke?" Luke stopped and turned around. "Thanks." Luke smiled and nodded. Bo stayed outside as Luke made the call to Cooter. When Luke made his way back outside, Bo was no where to be seen.

"Bo? Bo?" Luke looked around and found him in the barn, laying on the hood of The General Lee. "You okay?"

"I don't drive him, so.."

"You could drive him on our land."

"I know. I'm just. You know."

"It's okay. Besides, I think Traveller would get jealous if you didn't spend time with him." Luke said that as they heard Traveller neigh from outside the barn. The fence they had to keep the horses and sheep in the yard was connected to the barn, so the horses could go into the barn if they wanted to.

"I don't know Luke. Maybe I should just try to get over this, this fear of driving. Maybe just drive when you're with me."

"I can do that. We'll start out slow, drive on our land first. Then go out on our private drive." Bo sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Do you have a follow up with Doc?" Luke asked to change the subject.

"In about two weeks. Just to see how my ribs are healing."

"Want to go fishing?" Bo glanced up at him and nodded. They got the fishing gear and walked to their pond. They sat and fished for several hours before they packed up and went back to the house. They ate dinner and did their night chores before heading for bed to rest for the following day's adventure.


End file.
